


Like a Glint of Light

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Original Character(s), mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Brady and Owain take their daughters to see Emmeryn at her cottage house.





	Like a Glint of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Udobure Week 2k17 and the prompt I did was Growing Old.  
> Hope I got the characterization right for all these nice people and that it was entertaining!  
> Nolia is an OC by iavenjqasdf on Tumblr. Nolia is a good egg!

With the ever present snow, the roads through the mountains became more dangerous by the minute. Either way, Owain was used to driving in these conditions. His family has visited his Aunt Emmeryn at her cottage for many years, after all.

Ever since he was a kid, Owain had done this exact same pilgrimage with his mom, his cousin Lucina, and his Uncle Chrom. He had thought his Aunty Emm just liked the cold and had her own frozen kingdom she ruled over. It was until much later he learned of Emmeryn’s head injuries and how she frequently went to the hospital close to her mountain cottage. Despite the circumstances, he made plenty of good memories and always thought of his dear Aunt as a patient and loving relative.

Now that Owain had made a family of his own, he wanted to introduce his daughters to her before the rest of his family joined them.

“Ya think she gonna be awake?” Brady questioned to his husband.

“Aunty Emm transcends time and space, her days and nights are spent on creating her graceful artistic works. She awakens her true potential at daybreak and retires her powers late into the night. My mom has said she's been a busy bee and has been having some good days lately. ” Owain replied to his husband in the passenger seat.

Brady looked back and was taken by quite a sight. “Heh, our girls are still sleeping like a log. Well, a couple of logs. Sister logs. Ya know what I mean!” Brady threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Owain glanced at the rear view mirror and took a quick glance at their daughters. Sleeping side by side, Ophelia rested her head on her older sister Nolia. Nolia wore a gray knit pattern cardigan on top of a lilac colored long sleeve cotton shirt, indigo jeans, and dark purple over the knee flat long boots with her iconic cute white ribbons on her head that her grandmama Maribelle had gifted her. On the other hand, Ophelia wore a yellow long overcoat trench coat with a matching yellow belt around her waist. It was complimented by black fleece lined leggings and black thigh high boots. Their grandmothers had helped them pick their outfits and had given them plenty of kisses before waving goodbye at them.

Owain kept driving until he came upon a small cabin next to a frozen lake. The light inside the cabin was on and there was smoke coming out of the chimney. A shadow appeared on the curtain, and as it spread, the figure of an older Emmeryn appeared. Her face ever as kind yet with a few wrinkles and her golden locks hung below her shoulders. She left for the door and opened it.

As Owain parked the car, the sudden stop awoke the slumbering sisters.

“Are we there yet?” Ophelia asked with a yawn.

“Ya, we are here. Make sure ya watch yer step. Don’t want ya to break yer hips.” Brady warned his drowsy daughters.

“Don’t worry, Father. I’ll make sure we are fine.” Nolia promptly replied back to Brady.

“Our daughters can trek the snow filled land and persevere through the toughest of storms. Their exalted blood runs through their veins will keep them warm!” Owain shouted while getting out of the car.

“Fancy blood, schmancy blood, they better keep their new winter clothes on!” Brady shouted back at him as he opened the door.

Owain rain up to his Aunt who waited at the door while chuckling at their silly hijinks. He almost leapt at Emmeryn but he hesitated and just gave her a simple hug instead. Emmeryn hugged him back and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Brady was right behind him and did an awkward small bow at her. In turn, Emmeryn touched his shoulder and leaned close to him in a partial hug.

“Did you guys make it alright?” Emmeryn questioned them.

“The holy pilgrimage is no stranger to me, I prepared for every emergency, including stocking up on feline products!” Owain cheerfully exclaimed.

“Ya, we got the kitty litter and everything.” Brady quickly added.

Emmeryn giggled at this and looked towards the car. Nolia had gone out first and helped Ophelia get out and into the snow. They both followed their Fathers and reached the entrance.

“Greetings, I am Nolia and this is my little sister, Ophelia.” Nolia bowed similarly like Brady but with poise and grace.

“Your tales of bravery and artistry have inspired us to reach our higher potential. We can’t wait to see your art!” Ophelia cheered and smiled up to Emmeryn.

Emmeryn smiled back and put her hands on top of their heads. Emmeryn turned her head to the side and put her hand on Nolia’s shoulder and waved to the entrance with the other.

“Please, go right on in. It’s.. cold out and I’ve made warm chocolate inside.” Emmeryn explained and motioned them to enter.

Ophelia and Owain rushed inside the cottage and their heads turned around rapidly as they saw all the paintings Emmeryn had drawn and put up on her walls. Nolia stepped inside next and admired the biggest landscape on the wall. Brady motioned for Emmeryn to enter but she kept the door open. Begrudgingly, Brady entered so that both of them would hurry inside. Emmeryn closed the door behind them.

“The kitchen, is this way. I hope you guys like a little cinnamon with your hot chocolate.” Emmeryn said as she led them to the kitchen.

 

All five of them enjoyed a warm drink that brought a radiance throughout their bodies and souls. Ophelia finished her drink first and told Emmeryn tales of her classes and extracurricular activities. After everyone else finished, Emmeryn suggested the girls play outside and get acquainted with snow.

“After all, once your Aunt Lucina and the rest come up here, you will want more experience with the snow. To play with them.” Emmeryn persuaded to the girls.

Ophelia cheered and dragged Nolia by the hand thus leaving her Fathers alone with Emmeryn.

“Owain, Brady. You have both raised some wonderful girls. They have some very bright futures ahead of them.” Emmeryn exclaimed and smiled towards the two men.

“Yeah, we’ve done what we can, ya know?” Brady stated.

“Their talent and epics shall go down the family line for many generations!” Owain exclaimed.

“She reminds me, of Lissa and I when we were just little girls,” Emmeryn said and a forlorn look appeared on her face. “I just wish I could join them. I’ve healed so much already. My memories are back. I can speak so much better. But now, my bones… they have grown weaker and I can’t move as good as I used to.” Emmeryn looked far off into the window seeing both her grand-nieces play in the snow.

Brady was the first to speak up.

“But, ya know, we are here for ya. If ya need us to be here more often, we can be here.” Brady reassured her.

“Thank you, Brady. You are very kind. I’m happy my nephew has such a wonderful husband.” Emmeryn smiled and stood up.

“Of course, Aunty Emm. I’m grateful for this amazing man standing by my side. But we can be by your side too. So please, tell us if you need help.” Owain stood as well and hugged his Aunt.

“Thank you, Owain. I’ll tell the rest of the family once they come over. I.. I long to be with them more often. My dear family, all I want to do is have them safe and happy.” Emmeryn stated and started making more hot chocolate.

“Now that we have so many people coming, I might as well make more drinks.” Emmeryn chimed and got back to work.

Brady and Owain exchanged looks and they knew there would be some rough days ahead. But at the same time, they both knew they would be here for her, and for each other when the day comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the references for the outfits the girls were wearing.  
> Nolia: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/202662051957254381/  
> Ophelia: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/155937205818666866/


End file.
